


When You Need Someone

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Will have to go through the aftermaths of her imprisonment in the hands of the Cardassians and a death on his family. (November, 2357)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need Someone

  


The halls of the third floor at Starfleet’s Medical Hospital were empty. It was late at night and nobody, except the ones who worked there, was present. Nurses were busy doing her rounds and checking with all their patients, the doctors on watch tried to sleep as much as they could. Almost every person under their care was asleep, only a young woman resisted to rest.

 

Ensign Kathryn Janeway laid on her bed with an open book on between her hands. To anyone who might had looked, she was apparently reading very focused but, in fact, she was lost in her own thoughts. The last few weeks of her life had been tough: a failed mission to Utrea II draw her and her boss, Admiral Paris, to depths of a Cardassian prison and under the hands of Gul Camet. People said that she was lucky, they only roughed her a bit and her worse injury was a concussion and a pair of cracked ribs. Owen Paris, on the other hand, ended far worse than her.

 

After the Al-Batani rescued them, Command ordered the ship to return to Earth so both officers could be treated at Starfleet Medical. Kathryn didn’t see the need of that, her CMO had healed her injuries, but the doctors on Earth wanted to keep her seventy-two hours in observation. She hated hospitals, even more when she was the one kept captive in them. A lot of people had come to see her: her mother, her sister, her grandmother, her godparents, some friends … But all she wanted was to be left alone. She had to convince Gretchen and Phoebe to go home because they wanted to spend the night with her.

 

Upon her arrival that same morning, and after the doctors were satisfied with all their poking and prodding, a counselor had dropped by to see her. Kathryn had to admit that her counselor was a really nice woman but she wasn’t in the mood to talk. Commander Elsa Tissen explained to her that counseling was mandatory after an experience like hers and that the sooner she talked, the sooner she could return to work. Kathryn agreed to meet her the next afternoon.

 

A soft knock on the door frame returned Kathryn’s attention to the room. She raised her eyes, expecting a nurse doing her check, but was very surprised when she saw Will’s grandmother standing there.

 

“Silvia! What are you doing here?” Kathryn asked, closing her book and sitting straight on the bed. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Is now a good moment, dear? I could return tomorrow.” Silvia said from the door.

“Nonsense! Come in, please.”

 

The elderly woman walked slowly into the room and stopped next to the bed. She hesitated for a few seconds before she leaned down and engulfed Kathryn in a tight and emotional embrace.

 

“Are you alright, Katie?” Silvia asked without releasing her.

“I am, Silvia.”

 

Silvia loosened their hug and sat down next to Kathryn. She wiped a few tears that had ran down Kathryn’s face and smiled at her before taking one of her hands between her own.

 

Kathryn, who was still puzzled by her presence, looked at her directly and asked again. “What are you doing here at this hour? Not that I mind, but…”

“Will called me and explained what happened. He didn’t leave me alone until I said I’d come to see you.”

“Will? How did he know?”

“Admiral Nechayev told him.”

“I’ll kill Aunt Alynna!” Kathryn said raising her voice. She moved a bit too fast and her recently regenerated ribs protested. Kathryn grimaced and quickly tried to hide it but she wasn’t fast enough.

 

“Are you ok?” Silvia asked, concerned.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m just pissed.”

“Why?”

“Because there was no need to worry Will, or you. It’s just a concussion and a few bruised ribs, nothing more.”

“I think it was a bit more than that.”

“I know but I don’t wanna think about it, please. I have enough with my mother, my sister, my grandmother, the messages from my father …”

“They mean well.”

“I just want to be left alone so I can cope with things in my own way.”

“I should go.” Silvia said, dropping Kathryn’s hand and standing up.

“No! Please.” Kathryn almost begged, grabbing one of Silvia’s hands again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I really appreciate your company Silvia, and I enjoy it. Can you stay for a few more minutes? I feel that I don’t have to be _strong Ensign Janeway_ in front of you.”

“Of course.” Silvia said while sitting down again. Kathryn released the breath she had been holding and relaxed on her bed. “You don’t have to be strong, you know? It’s okay to feel a bit weak after what you have been through.”

“I know but Ma is so worried, as is Phoebe, and they are both pissed at Dad. I don’t want to bother them with this, they have enough.”

“Why are they pissed?”

“He hasn’t come.” Kathryn whispered.

“Who?”

“My father.” Kathryn answered a bit louder. “He’s at Headquarters but he said that he couldn’t spare the time, that he was sorry but too busy and that he’ll try to come by tomorrow. If I wasn’t okay things would be different but since I’m alright, twenty-four hours won’t make a difference.”

“He said that?” Silvia asked, hurt at the man’s words.

“He did.”

“I’m so sorry, dear.” Silvia said while tucking a lock of Kathryn’s hair behind her ear.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to this things.” Kathryn smiled sadly. “You know, you told me why you’re here but I’m still wondering about the time. Visitors hours are way past over.” Kathryn said, grinning, trying to change the subject.

This time, it was Silvia’s turn to smile sadly. “John is upstairs, in the cardiology unit. He gave us an scare three days ago and has been here since then.”

“What happened?” She asked, concerned.

“Light heart failure.”

“Is there something they can do?”

“Not much. His heart is in a pretty bad shape. Doctors talked about a transplant but he isn’t strong enough to undergo the surgery.”

“How is he?”

“Surprisingly calm. We knew this was coming so he had time to accept it.”

“And you?”

“Not so well but I’m coping.”

“Will told me that he wasn’t fine but I didn’t know it was so serious.”

“He didn’t want to worry you.”

“Stubborn man.” Kathryn murmured.

“Just as stubborn as you are, Katie.”

“Provably.”

 

Both woman shared a good laugh. Silvia caressed Kathryn’s cheek with the back of her hand and smiled at her.

 

“It’s a shame you and Will decided to break up.”

“It was for the best.” Kathryn said, trying to sound convincing.

“Are you sure?” Silvia asked, picking up her hesitation.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll leave you to get some sleep, ok?”

“Thanks for stopping by, Silvia. I’ll go to see John when they discharge me.”

“He’ll be glad.”

 

Silvia kissed Kathryn on the forehead, a very caring gesture that Kathryn both needed and appreciated. After a brief hug, Silvia left the room. One her way to the turbolift, she crossed paths with a man dressed with Admiral pips. For a moment, she thought of stopping him and giving him a piece of her mind but, in the end, she decided to leave it alone and only sent him a hard look.

 

Admiral Edward Janeway looked at the woman, surprised at her disapproving look. He walked the remaining steps and entered his daughter’s room. He saw her eyes light up for a moment but it was quickly replaced by a cold face.

 

“Hi Goldenbird.” He said while stepping inside and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Hi Dad.”

“I know it’s late but I was hoping for you to be awake.” He explained, apologetically.

“I should be asleep but Silvia stopped by to say hello.”

“Silvia?”

“Will’s grandmother. Her husband is in cardiology.”

“A gray-haired woman, not much taller than your own grandmother?”

“Yes. She left a few seconds before you arrived. Why?”

“Never mind.” He sat on the chair next to the bed. “How are you, Katie?”

“I’m fine.”

 

And _strong Enisgn Janeway_ was back.

 

### 

 

Three weeks later, Will was wandering through his grandfather study, going around his things, when the computer chimed. A quick look to the viewscreen told him that the call was for his grandmother so, without bothering to check who it was, he went to the kitchen to tell her.

 

"Grandma, you have a call." He said, sitting down in front of her.

"Thanks, dear."

 

Silvia got up, grabbing her mug of coffee on the process, and slowly walked to her husband's study. She sat down in front of the computer and accepted the call. She smiled, surprised at seeing the person at the other end.

 

"Katie! How are you, dear?"

" _I'm fine, Silvia. I just got your message, our communication system failed and it took almost a week to put it back together. I'm so sorry._ " Kathryn explained while a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know, honey. But we knew that it would happen. He died sleeping, didn't feel a thing, and I was at his side."

" _How are you?_ "

"Depends on the day, but mostly fine."

" _And Will?_ "

"He's having a hard time. He was on the ship when he heard the news. He's spending his last days of leave here, keeping me company. Do you wanna talk with him?"

" _I don't know, Silvia. He provably wants to be left alone_."

"I never pictured you as a coward, Kathryn Janeway." Silvia said, smiling at the young woman's astonished face.

" _I am not!_ " She exclaimed. Then, with a voice that Silvia had a hard time to hear, she continued. " _Do you think he'd like to talk to me?_ "

"I'll ask. Thank you for calling, Katie. Come by for a visit the next time you're on Earth."

" _Of course. Bye Silvia._ "

 

Silvia left the room and went to the kitchen. She stood behind her grandson and put her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

 

"It's Katie. She asked if you'd like to talk with her."

 

Will, after hearing the words, stood up as quickly as he could and ran to the study. He sat down and waited for Kathryn to see him. He only had to wait a few seconds before she lifted her eyes.

 

" _Hi there, Big Guy._ " She said, sadness present in her voice.

"Kitty-Kat."

" _I'm so sorry, Will. I wish I could be there with you._ "

"I wish you were here, too. How did you know? Phoebe told you?"

" _Silvia sent me a message. I read it two minutes before I called. We didn't have communications for a while._ " Kathryn said before remembering the name of her sister being said. " _Phoebe?_ "

"She came to the funeral. I thought that you asked her to go."

" _Wasn't me. Someone must have called her when I didn't answer._ "

"I was very glad to see her. She made me laugh!" He said, a grin forming on his face.

" _That's my lovely idiot sister, one of the few persons that can make you laugh when you feel like digging a hole and hiding inside._ " She grinned, too. " _How are you coping?_ "

"It's hard. I was away and couldn't say goodbye to him. I know that I couldn't have done more than I did but I feel guilty."

" _Don't, please. He was very proud of you, Big Guy. Trust me, I know. He told me._ "

"When?"

" _Remember that you sent your grandma to check on me? Well, first, let me thank you. She made my stay at Medical easier._ "

"I needed to know that you were alright. Alynna assured me but I needed to have first hand knowledge."

" _I sneaked out of my room to see him._ "

"You didn't!" He laughed.

" _I did! My mother panicked when she entered my room and I wasn't there!_ " She said, Laughing too. " _Later, I had to endure a long speech from my doctor, my nurse and my mother! But it was worth the time I spent upstairs._ "

"Thank you, Kitty-Kat. It's a bit easier knowing that you were there for him."

" _You're welcome, Big Guy._ " She smiled, reassuring.

"Where are you? And more important, how are you?" He asked.

" _I'm fine, totally recovered. And we're near Starbase 11, delivering some supplies and working with their scientist studying the results from that strange nebula we found._ "

"You're a busy girl."

" _Yeah, and I love it. And you? What are you gonna do?_ "

"I have two more days of leave and then I'll return to the Barcino. I still have six more months there before they deliver my next assignment. I really enjoy working there. What are you going to do?"

" _I'll finish my assignment on the Al-Batani. Then, I'm not sure. My father is designing a new ship and wants me to help._ "

"That's great!"

" _You think? I don't know. I'm a scientist, not a ship designer, even though it's a science vessel._ "

"I think it's a very good opportunity, Kitty-Kat. And you told me you always wanted to work with your father. This is your chance."

" _You're right._ "

"I'm always right!" He said, grinning like a little boy.

" _Cocky ass._ " She replied grinning, like him.

"Thank you, for everything."

" _My pleasure, Big Guy._ "

"I still miss you, Kitty-Kat. I met new people, even a few girls that are interested in me, but they aren't you."

" _I know how you feel. The same's happening to me. I miss you too._ "

"See you soon?" He asked, hopefully.

" _I hope so._ "

"Bye, Kitty-Kat! And thanks again." Will said, ignoring his desire to add an 'I love you'.

" _Bye, Big Guy._ " Kathryn replied, also ignoring her desire.

 

The viewscreen went black. Will leant back on the desk chair and sighed deeply. A few seconds later, he got up and went to find his grandmother. He found her sitting on the couch, reading a PADD. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

 

"Thanks, Grandma. I needed it."

"You're welcome, dear."


End file.
